villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cardinal Cosimo Trebaldi
Cardinal Cosimo Trebaldi is main antagonist in Franco Belgian comic book Le Scorpion. He is an ambitious cardinal who latter becomes a Pope and starts reign of terror in Rome. Plot Cosimo is one of three sons of Horacio Trebaldi.During his youth, Cosimo was in love with Madlene Catalan, but Cosimo's father Horacio Trebaldi visitted Madlene, and raped her in order to produce another male heir to Trebaldi. Latter when Cosimo planed to excape with Madlene and her child, Horacio confronted him, telling him what he has done. This created confusion in Cosimos head. He went to Madlene acusing her of betray, trying to kill new born baby by tossing him to fire. Madlene stops him, but the baby falls on floor and touches the metal part of fire place in shape of scorpio with shoulder creating the so called demon mark of scorpio. Latter Cosimo tells Cretchit the Inquisitionar about Madlene and her child and his mark of devil. Crechit arest Madlene, tortures he or a rack, and latter burn her in front of public. Madlene's son was given to mecrenaries of church, who had order to drown him, but his grandfather and father of Madlene ambushes them on river, kill all the mercenaries and saves his grandchild. Many years latter, Trebaldi, now a cardinal plots to kill Pope with help of his Warrior Monks and his right hand man captain Roshnan.His great desier and ambition was also as new Pope to restore might of nine families noble families from time of Roman Empire, among whome are Trebaldi. One of his ambiton was also to destroy Madelene survived child, now grown man Armando Catalano, a adventurer and relic rober by nick name Scorpio. He hires young and beutiful Gypsy girl Mejaji to kill Scorpio with her poison. Sorpio survives. However Trebaldi manages to kill the pope and to succede him, by presenting fake cross of St Peter. Scorpio decides to travel to Capadokia with Mejaji and hif faithful friend Aristotel the Husar and other people. There they confront Ottoman comander of police and find Godfried, the one member of Teutonic knights who know where Templars have hid the cross. Scorpio and others go to fortress Sen Serak, where he confronts Roshnan who takes of his mask and armour and revele that he has been marked by Ottomans all over his body as punishment. In fight Scorpio kills Roshnan, but Godfired wounded by Rohsnan toss real cross of St Peter into botomless pit. Latter on Scorpio retruns in Rome. Trebaldi think Scorpio is killed. Latter on French ambasador promisses Trebaldi gold from French king. Scorpio and Husar ambush wagon with gold. Trebali now can not pay his monks, so he goes to jail and hires ill men. Trebaldis borther Nelio with his three friend tries to kill Cosimo. It is than reviled in front of Horacio and Scorpio is his son and brother of Cosimo and Nelio Trebaldi. Scorpio run away, and latter a mysterius man kill both Horacio and Cosimo Trbebaldi. Personality Cosimo is harsh and formal man. When comes to his affairs, he can be very brutal. It can be noticed, that he was much better man during his youth and his love affair with Magdalena. The truth that Magdalena son isn't his, but his father was turning point in Cosimo's life. In his older days as Cardinal and Pope, he can be seen as bitter, brutal and somehow Machiavelistic man, that has subdued all his life and interest in his plan of restoring power of nine families and his own family power. However from later development of story, we can see that Trebaldi is a man that carries great burden and has regreted some thing from his past all his life. Also he is a Cardinal and latter becomes Pope, he said one of his subordinants, that there is no God and there was no resurrection of Jesus Christ, but there is only this wonderful institution of Roman Catholic Church, that stood there for centuries. That show that he is not a true beliver, but that he is more of pragmatic and likes authority which is presented in form of Church. We can see also that in some moments, Trebaldy tries not to do bad things, influenced by bad things he did in past, like when he tries to hit Mejaji with the whip, he was stopped by memory of how he whipped his beloved Magdalena. That shows us that in he maybe view himself from his youth as a coward, and that now he tries to act in better manner. Also his words to Scorpio, his own brother and child of Magdalena, that he regrets of what happens all his life, and that there was not a day that he did not regreted Magdalena's fate, show us what Trebaldi is in true nature. Appearance During his youth, Cosimo had long black hair, a more rounder face and he had moustache. In his older days, he has more bonnier face, with gray hair and gray mustache and goatee. He always wears his Cardinal and Pope attire. Trivia Cosimo Trebaldi, even as a villain, can be understanded, since he had a tragic past that shaped his life as villain. He had a tragic love, was victim of his ambicion father who favours his younger brother Neo and was under the pressure of Church. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Tragic